


【rekklift】西风融雪（pwp）

by Horst



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horst/pseuds/Horst





	【rekklift】西风融雪（pwp）

Rekkles注意到彭亦亮的到来。  
这是一次洲际赛后的庆祝，两个赛区的人热热闹闹地挤在场馆附近的快餐店。Doublelift在离他最远的那一桌，距离让他看得不是太清。但是Peter的声音很高，带着美国人特有的爽朗笑声，以及他自己识别度很高的快语速，先他本人一步而来。  
Martin从食物堆里抬起头，看到穿着allstar队服的彭亦亮和小跑着追着他的队友走过来，他踉踉跄跄的步伐显示这个人摄入过多的酒精。彭亦亮的个子不算很高，皮肤也不是很白，头发是常见的黑色，但是很耀眼——耀眼，他在心底品味自己的这个用词。  
他们算是旧知了。是不是旧友倒算不上，就算Peter在私底下表现得总是比在镜头前还要热情那么一点点，就像现在这样，他扑过来，搂着他，当着一众人对他笑得花枝乱颤。Rekkles闻到男人身上明显的酒精味，并不刺鼻，混杂汗水的咸味和属于彭亦亮特有的味道。他所拥有大西洋彼岸居民所拥有的所有美式性格——热情，奔放，一点点不算讨人厌的口无遮拦。  
口无遮拦？他会怎么说？  
"哦Rekkles你知不知道你有一双会说话的眼睛？"彭亦亮巧舌如簧的嘴只会说这样俗套的赞美吗？当然不会，亚裔男人的花言巧语和他的技术一样出名。  
Martin的呼吸有点急促，因为那个男人用他黑色眼睛盯着他的，尾音上扬地说。  
"我真的很想知道你的眼睛在床上是什么样子。你知道的，他们太迷人了…"说话间他肌肉发达的手臂向内收拢，把两个人用力地拉近在了一起，那个人笑嘻嘻的眼角弧线就这么在他眼前放大。Rekkles刚开始的惊慌之后就只剩下笑，有点无措的拘谨。他应该推开这个男人的，北欧寒冬不知道怎么在大西洋东侧暖流面前就这么软化下来，手足无措地和彭亦亮对视，手半推半就地放在男人肩上。

"Rekkles——nice to meet you——"刻意拉长的音带着调侃的意味，眯起的双眼看似带着笑却又深不可测。话没说完的大玻璃被比尔森扯着衣领拖向美国人的阵营，比尔森对他比了个道歉的手势转身拎着人往回走，那边的biofrost对他挤眉弄眼，sneaky和Jensen坐在角落大声嚷嚷着什么，情绪激动的ADC把啤酒打翻，撒了所有人一身。被波及到的Doublelift和bjensen发出怪叫，前者一脸嫌弃地把湿漉漉的手掌在比尔森胸膛上乱蹭，乱七八糟语序的句子和脏话字眼从他嘴里蹦出来，和刚才突兀来到Rekkles面前调情的深情款款不同，尖锐，高亢，带着笑意的颤音和藏在深处被酒精泡软了的音尾。气氛逐渐热烈，美国人在一年一度的欢乐气氛里玩的忘乎所以。  
彭亦亮松开他之后本来有些不适应的Rekkles忽然又失落了，他假装对面前吃剩的，突然变得索然无味的食物感兴趣。像是幼稚园的孩子被告知这个玩具不属于你一样——如果这么说的话，Peter是最好看最闪闪发亮的玩具，每个孩子都想得到他。  
而这个玩具也没有对欧洲闪闪发亮的浅色头发和琥珀色眼睛情有独钟，那些赞美只是他的日常菜品而不是需要远渡重洋品尝的风味。他就像大西洋海岸的风，温暖热烈，轰轰烈烈来了又走，潇洒得从来不回头。在他自己所不知道的时候留下一地的东西。而Rekkles就是那个站在海岸边的小孩，在风走过之后蹲在地上，把碎片一点一点地捡起来。  
他这个年纪没有经历过轰轰烈烈的爱情，身边也有大把大把优秀的男孩女孩，他有着好看的眼睛和漂亮的头发，一切看上去完美无缺而光芒万丈，天知道他为什么会对这个男人耿耿于怀。  
Martin有些难以启齿地回想种种，他们并没有过多的交际，可是Doublelift就是有这样的魅力，一个拥抱和带着酒精气味的赞美就让他惊心动魄，丢盔弃甲让职业赛场上叱咤风云的Rekkles有些不适应，他在角落里抱臂，微微抬起下巴在没有人注意到的时候维护自己所剩无几的自尊。仿佛他还能够在Peter面前保持冷静自持，还是那个杀伐决断的Rekkles而不是闪烁眼神回味拥抱的Martin一样。  
即使他心知肚明，为了一个隔世经年的拥抱和笑容这么做他早就丢掉了自己全部的自尊以及其他可以舍弃的全部。在这个时候他又只是那个Martin。  
在彭亦亮看不见的地方，有些什么被再次遗落，有座城池拔地而起又散灭于尘埃。至于一往无前的风，大概是不知道自己遗落在身后的是什么样的景致。

"他们就是这样，"队友说，"美国人。"他哼了一段大卫鲍伊的《young American》  
American.  
Rekkles想，口无遮拦。  
他灌下麦酒。  
洗完澡的Rekkles对着镜子端详自己。欧洲人轮廓分明的脸，白净，称得上漂亮的线条。一双眼睛尤其瞩目，琥珀色，阳光下璀璨若琉璃，被狭长睫毛裹挟旖旎出阴影里的几分温柔浅意来。他们曾经倒影在那个喝醉了的美国人眼睛里。和他所不一样的黑色，纯黑，深不见底。笑起来的时候像是倒影星空的湖泊泛起涟漪，更多的时候是藏在轻浮外表下的深不可测。  
等Rekkles反应过来的时候他眼前已经是Peter的那张脸了。  
wake up，please.  
他泼了一点凉水在自己的脸上，围上浴巾在腰胯上，推开浴室的门。

彭亦亮坐在他的床上对他微笑。

刚刚经历过沐浴的皮肤还闪烁水光，Martin无意计较对方十二点出现在自己房间的途径和理由，他只是看着那粒水珠顺着肩膀滚落胸膛落紧腰腹深处的阴影里。  
Martin咽了咽口水，随即心虚地垂下眼睛，不确定对方是不是注意到了他的动作。  
"Peter，"他说，发音困难，"你是不是走错——"  
"我认为我表达的很清楚了，Martin。"Peter如是回答他，站起来。  
Peter有一副让人羡慕的好身材，腰腹处以惊人的线条收进去，形成对比的是宽阔的肩膀——彭亦亮本人对此非常自豪并且时常在推特上吹嘘，现在看来确实如此。那无法被宽大队服遮挡的肌肉和力量伴随他的动作丝毫毕现，张扬狂野，毫不掩饰自己雄性的魅力。  
他走上前，对Martin说。  
"我想看看你的眼睛是什么颜色——"刻意压低的嗓音存在撩拨的意味，"当他们被情欲染成深色的时候…"  
他的话不被允许说完。Rekkles吻住他。一切就是这么简单，水到渠成，西风融雪。与其说是吻不如说是两个野兽的缠斗撕咬，用自己的力量迫使对方屈服，Doublelift握住他的腰，用力使得Martin的胯贴向他的，彼此碾磨，发出最原始欲望的喘息。  
吻开始变得色情起来，Doublelift的手指也开始不安分。瑞典男孩的皮肤是油画一样的苍白，配上耀眼的金发看上去有些柔弱，吻起来却是另外一种味道，柔软却有着足以杀死他的锋利，美洲ADC走神地想起霞的羽毛。也是这样，漂亮得诱人却被鲜血淬出更加娇艳的色彩。  
peter是个情场老手，相比之下的Rekkles显得经验不足而略显笨拙。敏锐如Peter很难不注意到就餐时候来自黄绿色眼睛的目光，灯光下就像是两颗落进他眼眶里的星星。Peter自信心十足地相信他能够在今晚品尝琥珀色眼睛的味道，他的手指顺着胸膛向下，挑逗似的在对方腹部打转。  
" Nice kiss."他在Rekkles剧烈呼吸换气的时候说，对方苍白脸上闪过可疑的红晕，微微侧过脸去。  
这家伙居然像个该死的纯情高中生。  
Peter心里产生了一种诱拐未成年人的罪恶感。Rekkles颤抖眼睑，捉住他的另一只手，在唇边轻吻着，浅色瞳仁绽放光彩来，看上去乖巧无辜，像是基地外见过的浅色皮毛的猫。  
“Peter，”他说，“Peter.”恍若梦呓的呢喃。  
然后Peter就被粗暴地推倒在酒店的床上了。Rekkles可以说是急不可耐地推开他的腿，探入一根手指。  
彭亦亮全身的细胞和他自己一起反抗起来——为什么在下面的是他彭亦亮？！  
“Wait，wait——rekk——Martin！”  
本来低下头的金灿灿脑袋又抬了起来，酒精摄入让血液流通更加顺畅，于是一个脸红脖子粗，就像是刚刚被丢进锅里煮得熟透大虾一样的Martin瞪大眼睛，眨也不眨地看着Peter，似乎在不解他的抗拒。  
他的声音很低。"Peter？"

彭亦亮再次产生一种自己在和处男高中生上床的错觉。  
他张了张嘴，思考怎么和Martin解释谁上谁下这个问题。彭亦亮的经验丰富，任何一个位置他都能找到乐趣，但是这不代表他喜欢被人摁在身下贯穿——  
在他思考的时候他的下身被一张温暖湿润的嘴包住了，Peter不得不咬住下唇避免自己因为快感冲击而叫出声。刚才还在纯情高中生一样手足无措的Rekkles下一刻就进行到了关键步骤，让这个从赛场到窗上一直喋喋不休的男人闭上嘴，舌尖不算是熟练地裹挟前端试探卷弄，伴随着柔软口腔和唇瓣的触碰，湿软的触感让他原本就半勃的下身充血涨大。他听到Rekkles艰难的呜咽声，还有突兀碰到他的牙齿。  
"First time？"他问。  
Rekkles红着脸点点头。

他又硬了一点。

主导权被剥夺的彭亦亮像是一条待宰的鱼，他在对方的嘴里胀大，Rekkles吞吐的更加勤快，深浅不一的刺激带来几乎让他蜷缩脚趾的快感，更别提那双因为压迫口腔而有些湿漉漉的琥珀色眼睛，无辜地盯着他，狭长睫毛眨了眨，含含糊糊地喊他的名字。  
彭亦亮在亮晶晶的琥珀眼睛面前很丢脸地缴械了。  
他用小臂遮住自己的脸，几乎只是表演形式地表现害羞，Rekkles没有注意到他的小心思，把那些粘稠的液体吐出在手心，缓缓地抬起他的一条腿，抵上他的胸膛。  
“还给你。”他可以说是坏心眼地笑了一下，手指裹挟精液探入刚刚高潮过的后穴，后者几乎是迫不及待地含住他的手指，温暖的触感让Rekkles小声地啧了一声。他抬眼看Peter被遮住大半的脸，问。  
“你是在害羞吗？”  
Fuck off.  
巧舌如簧的彭亦亮第一次不知道怎么回答，他用那条被抬起的腿给了对方一脚。得了答案的琥珀眼睛加入第二根手指，他的手不像是Doublelift那样修长得过分，但胜在白净整洁，指甲修剪得圆润，在粘稠液体中刮擦他的后穴，几乎是猝不及防地抵达某一个点的时候Peter的手抓紧了身下的床单。被撩拨的欲望刺激地眼眶发红的彭亦亮一把抓住了对方的手：“进来。”在Martin的迟疑里他又重复了一点，于是手指退出，炽热抵着他的入口，试探着碾磨缓慢进入。  
“快一点——”他哑声。  
下一秒被人摁着腰直接贯穿，突如其来的疼痛和刺激让Rekkles的背后留下指甲刺入的血痕，Peter疼的腿根抽搐，他几乎半是怪罪地瞪了男孩一眼——你到底会还是不会！Rekkles缩了缩脖子，眼神闪烁，下身不敢再动，却又鼓足勇气一样伸长了脖子去吻他。彭亦亮抬起下巴懒洋洋地回应，裹住对方的舌尖带他探索，他的手也附上自己的前端缓缓撸动，指节分明的手指被Martin的手温柔包裹，这种接触动作太过于刺激，很快他因为疼痛失去活力的下身再一次挺立，Rekkles几乎是试探性地动了动，得到Peter肯定的眼神之后，迎接Peter的是暴风骤雨般的冲刺。  
他不知道是不是所有的琥珀眼睛都是这样，瑞典人都是这样，还是所有的欧洲人都是这样。赛场上风格的凶悍和床上的节奏相得益彰，生活里的腼腆羞涩在此刻却成为助兴一般的巨大反差，一下又一下迅猛而准确的冲刺狠狠碾过腺体又抽出得干干净净，再次深入又像是想要把他整个人彻底贯穿，以第一次的表现来说可以拿MVP。Peter不算经常处于“底部”，但是不得不承认对方给他的体验是前所未有的棒，更别提在做爱的期间Rekkles的嘴唇没有一刻的停滞，频繁地落在他身体的任何一处上。这让喜欢身体接触的亚裔倍感受用，喘息的间隙掺杂被顶弄撕碎的咕噜声，像是满足的大猫。  
Rekkles同样由于对方的反应而颤栗，他从来不知道男人的身体也是这样的紧致温暖，表情也可以如此温柔被情欲染成没人见过的颜色。Peter总是如此带给他惊喜和意外。有个声音在他的耳边呐喊：这是Doublelift，你身下的男人是Doublelift，是那个在allstar上对你微笑的男人，是那个在北美称王称霸的男人——  
都是他彭亦亮。  
被征服欲和满足沾满的Rekkles扣住彭亦亮早就不遮住自己脸部的手，缓慢地十指相扣，用力地陷入进被褥，骄傲地欣赏他们以为脱力和快感而虚弱地张开，微微痉挛的修长手指在洁白的床单衬托下像是一朵陡生在他掌间的花。  
“你现在看见了吗？”Rekkles说，两个人之间的距离突然拉近，他琉璃一样的眼睛看着对方因为黏腻欲望而眯起的狭长双眼，和在餐厅的不同这次主动拉近的是Rekkles，羞涩和奔放在他身上交错混杂，如此迷人。眼瞳在Peter的视线里如同困住了阳光或是天神赐予的第一缕火种，流光溢彩又灼灼璀璨。Peter想要用丰富的词语甚至是一整条推特来赞美他，但是身体上的快感并不允许他这样，那些支离破碎的词语从他的唇齿间伴随着呻吟和Martin的名字溢出来，落在锁骨上，落在布满吻痕的胸膛上，滚落在二人交合的旖旎阴暗处。  
“Yesssssssssssss——”彭亦亮呻吟，唇瓣开阖缓慢如同吐出带有咒语的词句，“I see.”  
Martin伴随着一个深入的冲刺直接射在了他最里面，彭亦亮被刺激得也第二次释放在Rekkles的手心。涨红脸的男孩趴在他身上很久，才犹犹豫豫地抬起头，对他挤出一个笑来。  
“Nice sex.”彭亦亮还想说什么，却怕又触及到了Martin，最后只是如此评价。Martin从他身体里退出来，再次交换一个吻之后在他身侧躺下。  
彭亦亮调整着自己的呼吸，在激情褪去之后他反而有些手足无措，倒不是他之前勾引了高中生之类的狗屁负罪感——他早就该知道，有花臂纹身的每一个好对付的——而是被一种困惑包裹着，那个问题在他心头让他发堵，干脆起身去洗浴室打算冲个澡。  
洗到一般的时候门被拉开了，一脸震惊的彭亦亮目瞪口呆地看着全裸，身上布满自己抓痕的Martin大步流星地走进浴室。  
“你的眼睛也很漂亮，”Rekkles说，“我也想看看他们被情欲沾染是什么样子。”  
“你刚才已经看到了。”彭亦亮指出。  
Rekkles大言不惭，甚至是一脸无辜：“那不算。”  
“what——？”  
这个澡算是白洗了。  
第二天两个人睡到日上三竿。Rekkles是被彭亦亮的笑声吵醒的，他睡眼朦胧地打掉对方捧在手里的手机继续睡，却又想起什么地睁开眼：“你在干什么？”  
大玻璃那边笑得花枝乱颤。  
“Twitter？”瞥到界面的Rekkles一下子惊醒了，他慌忙爬起来看向彭亦亮的手机屏幕。毕竟发床照这种东西对于北美骚话王来说是司空见惯，但是发真的床照这件事倒是没干过，但谁知道一血是不是今天？  
他一眼扫到Biofrost的chat头像，还好还好。躺下去的Martin转眼一想又有点嫉妒，毕竟那些事情发生到现在还很新鲜，但是Peter早早地就在和Biofrost聊天了。  
这让他有点烦躁，这种不服帖的情绪被Martin藏得很好，他闭上眼睛假寐。  
他安静地等待彭亦亮的通讯时间结束。在大概三分钟之后彭姓男子扔掉了手机缩回被子里，深呼吸了一口之后扭头看向Rekkles。  
“你睡了吗？”  
“没有。”Rekkles说。  
“我有没有告诉过你你的眼睛很好看？”  
“我也很想再来一发，”Rekkles漫不经心地回答，“但是为了你的腰——”  
“我不是这个意思。”  
“那就停止你无聊的玩笑。”  
“我不是那个意思，Martin！”美国人的语速又快又急，给人的第一印象是慌张，第二印象是底气不足，第三印象是不安，Rekkles不得不直着身子直视闪烁目光的Doublelift。在他的注视之下，Doublelift的脸居然慢慢红了。  
“我是说，虽然我们不是一个赛区，时差差的很远，但是我…我觉得我们可以… ” Doublelift的吞吞吐吐让气氛趋于诡异，他小声而飞快地说着因为慌张被篡改的一塌糊涂的腹稿。  
“如果你想，我觉得我们可以…更多的，嗯，更多的——深入了解，比如一起吃个饭，约个会再上个床什么的，当然如果你想直接跳到最后一个部分我不介意——wait，你是在害羞吗？”   
“nop！”他否认，Rekkles感觉到自己的脸也在发烫。  
彭亦亮露出了然于胸的表情，低下头绞着手指。  
“为什么？”瑞典男孩问，他垂下的睫毛被阳光打的金灿灿的，他听见自己的声音发颤。  
“因为你的眼睛很好看，”在对方眯起眼睛的时候彭亦亮慌忙补充，“我是认真的——我——oh fuck，Biofrost一定会说我是个怂包，我的意思是——我——第一眼看到的时候就没法移开目光，”Peter说，“我没法否认，但是你很吸引我。我想我喜欢你，是的。我喜欢你。”他如释重负地说出最后一句话。  
Rekkles盯着他，琥珀色眼睛里面倒映着他自己的影像，不安地等待着对方回答。  
那之后Rekkles缩回了被子里，他背对着彭亦亮，后者的表情像是要哭了一样委屈。  
Rekkles在他看不见的地方翘了翘嘴角。本来就不算是标准发音的声音因为某种原因闷闷的，带着点鼻腔。“我考虑一下。”他故作矜持地说，尾音的上扬却暴露了心情，有块石头忽然就落地了。  
背后传来了一声没忍住的嗤笑。  
其实说实话，如果他此刻转身，看到身后没有控制住面部表情的彭亦亮，或许会后悔这个决定。

他们这么躺了一会儿，直到像是想起什么的Rekkles突然起身，把正在回笼觉浅眠的Peter吓了一跳。  
“那你和Biofrost是怎么回事？”  
“Biofrost符合我的审美可惜是百分之百的直男，”彭亦亮说，打开手机把聊天记录给他看，借着交接手机的时候扣住Martin的手指，琥珀眼睛并没有注意到他这个小把戏，“我和他打赌，我要是今早不表白就送他皮肤。”  
至于那个在彭亦亮屡次对着lec比赛界面发呆的时候就已经看穿一切的小辅助，暗自策划了一切，从怂恿彭亦亮假装喝醉去撩人，到从les领队那里骗来钥匙，包括怂恿彭亦亮事后表白（却差点起了反效果）一切种种天衣无缝，誓要让自己ADC成功脱单。  
从一开始就已经表明了僚机的立场的MVP小王同学，此刻估计正在屏幕对面窃笑。  
城堡不会崩塌除非他从内部瓦解，雪山也不会融化，除非那股大西洋东部的西风没头没脑地撞上去。这世界上哪有那么多的巧合，却有那么多的两情相悦。  
没想到你彭亦亮浓眉大眼从不背叛革命，革命事业还要别人帮忙。

被cue的彭亦亮像是想起来什么。  
“当时在餐厅的时候，Biofrost还给我唱了首歌打气。”  
“什么？”  
“《gay or European》。”


End file.
